


Oh My God They Were Quarantined

by Otte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, M/M, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otte/pseuds/Otte
Summary: Sasuke stood frozen in the doorway.“Oh, the room service, right? Finally! You can start anywhere you like!” The man yelled from the uncovered bed where he was munching chips in just his boxers.This was going to be the longest 14 days of Sasuke’s life.----First three chapters are up, later chapters will be smutty. I will add tags once the story advances.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Meeting the slob

Sasuke was tired. An international work trip during Covid-19 pandemic was just his luck. His flight had been only 6 six hours but with all the safety precautions it had taken him all day to finally reach his destination.

Okay, well that was an over statement. It would take Sasuke two more weeks to reach his destination. Right now, he was in a quarantine hotel like all the other foreigners who had entered the country and placed in the quarantine hotel for two weeks each. The hotel didn’t have enough rooms for all the foreigners traveling alone so Sasuke had been told he’d have to share his room with someone from the same country as he.

So not only was he tired, he was pissed. It pissed him off that he would have to waste away in a hotel room for two whole weeks, that the pandemic had lasted as long as it had, that he was tired and hangry, and that he couldn’t even go to his room and mope alone. He would have to share. He had been told that his roommate had arrived on the earlier flight.

Dragging his luggage along the corridor Sasuke found the door with number to match his key. Preparing himself mentally for the social interaction, he turned the key on the lock and pushed the door open. No amount of mental preparation could have saved him from the sight that met his eyes.

For someone so gorgeous, Sasuke’s roommate (he assumed), he sure was messy. Didn’t his flight arrive just two hours prior Sasuke’s? There were clothes thrown all over the furnite, towels on the floor, take out packages here and there and if there had been covers on the bed, well, Sasuke didn’t know where they had disappeared. 

Sasuke stood frozen in the doorway.

“Oh, the room service, right? Finally! You can start anywhere you like!” The man yelled from the uncovered bed where he was munching chips in just his boxers.

This was going to be the longest 14 days of Sasuke’s life.

\--

Sasuke pulled his luggage inside and closed the door behind him. He eyed the room and spotted the phone. He walked to it, took up the handle and pressed the key for reception. “Hello, my room needs a cleaning and new set of sheets. Room number 347. Is the lobby’s bar open? Great, thank you. And can you hurry with the cleaning? Thanks, bye.” He hung up the phone and left the room without saying a word to his roommate.

Finding a seat at the lobby bar was easy. If only getting rid of his roommate was too. It seemed the slob had followed him. Sitting opposite from him was now a still gorgeous, blond, tanned panting man. He had even found some clothes to put on.

“Jeez, I asked you to wait!” He puffed and signed for a waiter to bring him a drink. Sasuke didn’t answer him.

“I even called after you, didn’t you hear me?” Sasuke saw the man had tattoos not only on his arms but his cheeks too.

“Hmm.” He took a sip from his drink.

“Yeah, I knew it. You heard me. Why did you run off like that? I didn’t even get to introduce myself!” The man in front of Sasuke thanked the waiter and turned back to Sasuke. “If this is about the room, let me explain.”

Sasuke offered him a glare.

“Right. You see, when I arrived, they said that’s the only room available. But the last people who were there had just left, and the room service hadn’t had a chance to go there yet. I was exhausted and just wanted to lay down. I took a dump, then took off the old sheets and relaxed. Then soon you showed up and I mistook you for the room service. That’s all, I swear. It’s not my mess.”

Sasuke listened to the man’s story seemingly uninterested. The man sure had made the worst impression of the century. Only reason why Sasuke was still listening to the man was the fact that he would be stuck in that room with this idiot for 14 days and his mind had started to look for clues if the man was straight or not. Slob or not, he was hot and two weeks would go by quicker if Sasuke could fuck someone during that time. And of my, would this blond be a great candidate. Judging by his looks, not by how he kept his room. No matter how he claimed the mess to not be his fault.

“And my name’s Naruto by the way.”

And his name was Naruto. Sasuke could chant that in bed, sure. It’d work.

“If we could just take a do-over, you know? Nice to meet you, I’m your roommate.” Naruto offered Sasuke his elbow instead of a handshake. Sasuke gave him a calculating look. Maybe it was the beer he just finished or his dick hoping to get this guy in his bed, but he met Naruto’s elbow with his own. “Sasuke.”


	2. Perfect cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke’s plan to escape the constant speech was more successful than his plan to avoid his roommate all together. Naruto had found Sasuke’s idea of spending the day by the pool an absolute delight and joined him.

Sasuke was successful for his age. He liked working, he was good at it. Great at it, actually. He had 50 people working under him and he only answered to two bosses, one of them being the CEO of the company Sasuke worked for. So it was safe to say he was successful for a 24 year old and needless to say his young age and success had pissed more than a few people off.

So why was a successful young man spending two weeks stuck in a quarantine hotel? 

Workaholic as he was, Sasuke had unkept holidays piled up. His boss had forced him to take them now, saying it was the perfect opportunity for Sasuke to relax and enjoy the hotel pool and margaritas. Sasuke had planned to work through the quarantine but his boss had taken his laptop and said he would ship it to Sasuke only when the two weeks were over, and his work trip would begin.

Sasuke felt cursed.

He was forced to “sit back and relax”. He had no intention of spending any more time in the hotel room than absolutely necessary. His roommate, Naruto, was not a slob like Sasuke had initially though, but God did he talk. Constantly. Without a break. Sasuke was not sure if the blonde even breathed properly between his words.

Being forced to seek peace and quiet from the poolside with a margarita in his hand was not the reason Sasuke felt cursed though. It was the sight in front of him.

Water dripping from the blonde hair to his toned, well refined back, mouth formed in perfect content smile, blue eyes sparkling in the Sun, perfectly shaped ass badly hidden by wet swimming trunks… And all out of Sasuke’s reach.

Sasuke’s plan to escape the constant speech was more successful than his plan to avoid his roommate all together. Naruto had found Sasuke’s idea of spending the day by the pool an absolute delight and joined him.

And so Sasuke found himself by the pool, slowly accepting his fate as he sipped his margarita that Naruto had so generously bought him.

And no, Sasuke had not asked Naruto if he was into men. With how much the blonde talked, Sasuke wasn’t sure if he’d even get a word between to even ask. Moreover, Sasuke was afraid of the answer. Straight men tended to get offended or disgusted if a guy showed interest in them. And Sasuke didn’t want the remaining 13 days to be any more awkward than they were already.

That didn’t mean Sasuke would have the willpower to not torture himself by watching the nearly naked man from afar. 

While he felt cursed, Sasuke did admit the pool offered a perfect excuse to wear sun classes and stare to his heart’s content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is going, every time I write I’m surprised. That’s part of the reason why the tags are so vague, I hope the current ones hold lol. Oh, and also, Naruto is not the douchebag Sasuke has mistaken him for. Naruto is a ray of sunshine, we all know that.
> 
> Thank you for the cudos and comments, they really warmed my heart. And it’s lovely to see I’m not the only one still stuck in Narusasunaru land.


	3. The task of...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto would have joined him even if just to get to stare at Sasuke panting but since Naruto had already gone to the gym that afternoon, he didn’t really have a good excuse to go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wizai for giving the idea for this chapter<3  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!! You guys are the best

Naruto knew exactly who Sasuke was.

Having arrived at the hotel Naruto had been informed that he would have a share a room with a fellow traveler. He had seen the other person’s name on the room contract and as usual, conducted a social media search with the man’s name. He found out that Sasuke was a work driven young man with good looks. And into men. Sasuke may have hidden his sexuality from his work peers but Naruto knew where to look. Finding his hidden social media accounts was not hard if you were Naruto fricking Uzumaki.

So, he knew the man’s job, hobbies, social circle, family connections and personal preferences. And Naruto wanted to add himself on that last item. 

\-----

The task appeared even easier than Naruto had anticipated. Sasuke could not get his eyes off of him. Poor man probably thought the sunglasses he wore hid his hungry gaze, but Naruto knew when he was being lusted after. 

After the first evening together at the bar Naruto had spend almost every second with Sasuke. Sasuke was a good listener, not so much of a talker. A bit serious, but Naruto had gotten him crack a smile every now and then. 

They had gone to the pool side after breakfast and Sasuke had not said no when Naruto asked if they could have lunch together. Naruto had learned something new about the man, something he had not found out from social media. Sasuke did not eat paprika.

In the evening Naruto was alone in their room. Sasuke had gone to the hotel’s gym. Naruto would have joined him even if just to get to stare at Sasuke panting but since Naruto had already gone to the gym that afternoon, he didn’t really have a good excuse to go again. So instead, Naruto had visited the hotel’s kitchen and asked if he could get some dinner ingredients to their room. He had been given some chicken breasts and salad, and on top of that he bought them a bottle of red wine from the bar. 

Naruto had cooked the dinner and set the table. Now all he had to do was to wait for Sasuke to get back. Naruto wanted to surprise him with a romantic candlelight dinner. Sasuke seemed like a guy who would appreciate that kind of thing. At least the wine would be to his almost snobbish taste. Naruto was far from anything snob but somehow, he found Sasuke cute and interesting. 

Naruto hoped this dinner would be enough to convince Sasuke it would be safe for him to stop pretending to be straight.

\-----

Sasuke was sweaty, tired and he smelled. He wanted to shower and then relax with a good book. Maybe a glass of red wine. Just an easy evening, alone.

After opening the door to their room, a loud sigh escaped his lips. He had been welcomed by Naruto, holding two glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been some time since I last wrote and lately I've been reading and rewatching The Witcher but damn Narusasunaru has had my heart since junior high.  
> I've had this idea since November, so glad I finally took this up!
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos, you guys are amazing


End file.
